


Imperfectly Perfect

by nixonhana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Jock Magnus Bane, M/M, Nerd Alec Lightwood, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixonhana/pseuds/nixonhana
Summary: Magnus is the captain of the Baseball team, and the most popular guy in school. He's also the captain of the Chess team, and the president of the LGBTQ+ society. 
Alec is the editor of the school newspaper. He prides himself on his ability to be as invisible as he wants to be in that exact moment. He loves his siblings, and Lydia, and he doesn't have many friends, but that's okay. 
That is, until he's forced to sit at the 'popular table' one lunchtime. And a certain baseball player doesn't let him be invisible. Not for a second. 
Jock!Magnus + Nerd!Alec = FLUFF. Let the love story begin...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... this is a new story, because looking through the Malec AU I found a startling lack of highschool AU's, which is my ULTIMATE favourite trope. And so, here we have it... 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written anything Malec, or anything of a WIP sort of nature, really, so I'm sorry if the characters or the writing seem a little off. But I am excited for this story, and I hope some other people are too! 
> 
> My tumblr is connormillstone if you wanna give me any feedback or anything...
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Alec Lightwood didn’t have many friends.

He doesn't say that to be self-deprecating, it was just a fact. He didn’t have many friends. He had Izzy, and he had Jace, and he had Lydia. But Izzy and Jace didn’t really count since they were his brother and sister. They had to like him. They were obligated to. So, really, he just had Lydia.

Lydia had been his best friend since first grade.

He’d always known he was a little out of the ordinary, a little weird, but he had never really questioned it until other people started doing it for him. Even at 6-years-old the stereotypes of boys liking video-games and sports and girls liking art and music, they stuck. So when Alec preferred picking up a pencil and drawing instead of kicking a ball around at break time, the boys in his class had something to say about it. And so it began.

The bullying didn’t really bother him. Not really. Even at that age, he didn’t take any notice of people whom he didn’t care about’s opinion of him. He was strong-minded, and he knew who he was, and he didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. It was a bit tedious, though, the teasing. It made break times a little less fun, and school that little bit more annoying. It went on for months.

That is until one day, when a small, blonde-haired girl who didn’t really speak that much in class, snapped at his bullies. Even at that age, Lydia had an air of intelligence and superiority. Alec had always admired that about her. So, she snapped, she asked them why they felt the need to pick on Alec like they did and screamed at them to stop hurting her friend’s feelings. At first, the boys just seemed taken aback. Then, they just walked away, and they never bothered him again. Sure, they still made a few comments here and there through the years, but nothing Alec couldn’t handle.

That day was the beginning of a beautiful friendship for Alec and Lydia. They became friends, and then they became best friends, and then she became practically a member of his family. The Lightwood’s adopted her as one of their own, just like they had Jace all those years ago, the only difference being she had a house and a family she occasionally returned home to. Lydia was the first person, besides Izzy, Alec told he was gay. She was there through it all. Through all the tears, and the anger, and the denial, and eventually, the acceptance.

Their friendship had remained as strong as ever, even throughout the transition to high school. Alec might be gay, but he wasn’t blind, and even **he** knew Lydia was stunning. Starting high school, Lydia started getting a lot more attention from boys, something she was, for the most part, oblivious to. She joined the girl’s hockey team, becoming something of a member of the popular clique, and still chose to sit with Alec and his siblings at lunch. That’s when he knew he’d picked a good one – the best really. He'd picked the best, best friend. Or rather, she'd picked him.

Jace had had somewhat of a crush on her for a while during his freshman year – something he soon moved on from when he was sat next to Clary Fray in his first day of sophomore biology. And so, that leads us to today.

Lydia, Alec, Izzy and Jace almost exclusively sat alone at lunch. They liked it that way. They enjoyed each other’s company, they were comfortable around each other, they had their own table and generally they stuck to it. Izzy may have been a cheerleader, Jace a baseball reserve, Lydia a member of the hockey team and Alec the editor of the newspaper, but they never cared about where they were **supposed** to sit. They sat at their table. It’s as simple as that.

That is until today, when Jace had hollered them over to a new table. He recognised a few of the people – a few were on the baseball team, a few on the football team, a few in the school’s band and he even recognised one guy from the newspaper, Simon. He gave him a quick wave as he sat down, Simon reciprocating with a warm smile on his face, before being almost attacked by a brown-haired boy Alec didn’t recognise. And by attacked, he meant kissed. Forcibly. He was attacked by the boys' lips. Huh. His gaydar must be off, he’d sat in school newspaper meetings with Simon for months now, and he’d never figured.

The reason they’d been hollered over to the brand new, shiny, table was obvious. Clary. Jace had been in an annoyingly good mood for a few weeks now, so Alec had figured something must have gone his way with her for once, and apparently he was right if the heart-eyes Clary was making at him were anything to go by.

So they sat. Izzy, Lydia, and Jace fit right in, of course. They were good with new people. Alec was… Less so. It’s not that he actively disliked meeting new people, he just didn’t really see himself as much of a conversationalist. He was more of a listener. That’s why he merely sat, ate his lunch, and listened to the idle chit-chat around him. He liked people watching. It gave him ideas for stories to write and plays to direct. He really didn’t mind not being in the spotlight. In fact, he actively attempted to avoid it at all costs. The spotlight was... Not for him.

He learned the brown-haired boy attacking Simon with his lips earlier is called Raphael. The boys had been dating for about a year now, ever since they met in Chemistry during their first day of sophomore year. Their story was actually quite cute, really. Sickening, but cute, nonetheless.

There was a long-haired football player called Merlion who Izzy had taken a particular interest in talking to. Alec shook his head fondly as his sister threw her head back and belly laughed at what the young boy had just said – a genuine smile on her face, and a genuine smile on his, too.

Clary and Jace were deep in conversation, a sketch book of some sort sprawled all over the table. Alec had to admit, the drawings were good. The two were giving each other such intense heart-eyes it was almost nauseating to watch, he’d give it 3 weeks before they were calling it official and Jace was introducing her to the family.

There were a few others donning letter-man jackets and cheerleader uniforms, cameras and sketchbooks, crowding the tables too. Lydia was deep in conversation with a few of her hockey friends, talking strategy no doubt. One thing was very obvious – this was not your average high-school popular crowd, made up of brain-dead jocks and drop-dead gorgeous cheerleaders. Alec was almost pleasantly surprised at how mixed the table appeared to be with students from all different clubs, years and backgrounds. He was especially surprised by how nice everyone seemed to be. Alec didn’t like to stereotype, not with what he’d had to endure his entire life, but for the most part, high school was merely a popularity contest made up of confused teenagers clinging to their own kind. He smiled around the table as he suddenly realised how far from the truth that was here.

Suddenly, he heard a chair being scraped across the floor towards the table and turning around saw a rather familiar face appear beside him. He says familiar face… Familiar, to him, anyway. Magnus Bane was one of the most popular guys in school. Captain of the baseball team, and interestingly enough also the Chess team, everybody in school knew who he was. Alec had watched (okay, maybe admired) him from afar ever since his Freshman year, when he had been dragged by Jace to one of the school’s baseball games. He'd never complained when Jace had dragged him along again.

He threw a cautious smile at Magnus, who returned a warm grin back, taking a bite of his apple hungrily. Alec couldn't help but stare at him, he was beautiful.And he didn't use that word, lightly, either.

_“I see we have a few newbies. Interesting. Clary taking in a few more strays, is she?”_ He remarked with a playful tone.

_“Shut up, Magnus.”_ Clary rolled her eyes, fondly. “ _This is Jace. The one I was telling you about?”_

Alec’s eyes flitted to Jace, who’s own eyes lit up at the realisation that Clary had actually been telling people about him. Alec smiled at him, giving him a wink which Jace rolled his eyes at, choosing to ignore.

_“Ah, yes, the infamous Jace. You’re on the baseball team, too, right?”_ Magnus inquired.

_“Well, the reserves, but… Yeah. I guess.”_ Jace’s eyes dropped to the floor, clearly embarrassed.

_“You’re only a freshman, don’t beat yourself up. There aren’t many freshmen who even make the reserves. Your time will come, darling.”_ Magnus said with a smile.

Jace perked up, obviously surprised by Magnus’ encouragement. Clary smiled, gratefully, at Magnus, who returned the smile with one of his own.

_“Yeah, so that’s Jace. This is Izzy, she’s on the cheerleading squad. She’s Jace’s sister. You already know Lydia, and that, is Alec.”_

Alec felt a blush creep up his neck as Clary pointed to him, everybody’s eyes at the table appearing to turn and stare at him. He was maybe being a little dramatic. It wasn’t everyone at the table. But, it was a fair few people… And he certainly didn’t welcome the attention.

He smiled shyly, throwing a wave at them all. Clearly sensing how uncomfortable Alec felt (it'd be impossible not to), Clary threw an apologetic smirk at him, before continuing her conversation with Jace. Gradually everybody else returned back to their conversations, except Magnus, who was eyeing Alec with a curious stare.

_“So, where do you fit into all of this then, darling?”_ Magnus inquired.

_“I’m… Uh… Izzy’s my sister. Jace is my brother. Lydia is my best friend. I guess I’m their, uh, roadie, or whatever.”_ He cursed himself for stumbling on his words, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he appeared genuinely endeared by his rambling. Go figure.

_“Interesting. Yeah, I can see the resemblance between you and Izzy. Jace, though. He looks more like he’d be related to Lydia.”_ Magnus commented.

Alec stilled, side-eyeing Jace, who had obviously heard Magnus’ comment. It's not that Jace being adopted was particularly a secret, it's just not something they went shouting around school. 

_“Uh, yeah. That’s… I’m adopted. It’s not really a lunch time kinda story, though.”_ Jace smiled, sadly, and Alec noticed Clary’s heart-eyes had grown bigger than he ever thought humanly possible. Okay, two weeks. He gives them two weeks before it becomes official.

_“Oh dear, darling, I’m… I’m sorry. Me and my big mouth.”_ Magnus shot an apologetic look at both Clary and Jace, and it was the first time he’d seen the boy look genuinely flustered.

_“Anyway, moving swiftly on. What’s your story, Alec? Alec… Hm. Is that short for anything?”_ Magnus asked curiously.

Alec, grateful for the subject change, was nonetheless confused as to why Magnus would ever care about his very existence. Alec prided himself on his ability to be invisible. He'd been doing so well. 

_“Yeah, it’s erm, Alexander. But that’s… Well. You know. So I tell people it’s Alec.”_

Magnus’ eyes lit up.

_“Alexander?! Oh, I love it.”_ Magnus cooed, and he had such a warm smile on his face, that suddenly Alec sort of loved it too. _“So, **Alexander** , what’s your story?”_

_“My story? What do you mean, my story?”_ Alec was genuinely confused. He hadn't had anyone take a genuine interest in him in a long time. This was new to him.

_“Well, what do you like, what do you not like, what do you do when you’re not in this Hellhole?”_

Alec was trying to figure out whether Magnus was asking as a joke, or genuinely asking. Why would Magnus care about what he had to say? He was… Pretty irrelevant, really, in the grand scheme of things. But Magnus had such a genuinely curious look on his face that Alec felt compelled to answer him. He'd never felt compelled to answer anyone's questions in his life.

_“Uh, well. I do the school newspaper. And I draw, but I’m not too good, not really. It’s mostly just… Uh, doodles. Ideas for tattoos, stupid stuff like that, really.”_ He coughed, awkwardly, before continuing. _“Uh, what do I do outside of this, uh, Hellhole, as you call it?”_ Magnus smiled at this. _“Well, I hang out with my family, and I work in the public library, and I go bowling with Lydia… That’s pretty much it. I’m sort of, uh, boring, I guess.”_

Alec found himself wanting to apologise to Magnus for how uninteresting his life was. Which was ridiculous, obviously, because his life was his life and he liked it just fine. But, Magnus… He just oozed intelligence, and you could tell just by looking at him what an interesting person he was. I mean, who else could pull off being the captain of the baseball team, the chess team and wearing glitter eyeliner on a regular basis? But **he** did. He pulled it off. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him. Alec realised, suddenly, that he was staring at Magnus, and Magnus was staring back, smiling, with a look in his eyes Alec couldn't quite figure out.

_“I don’t believe in boring people, Alexander, and even if I did, you’re certainly not one of them. I know that for sure.”_

And with that, the bell rang. Everybody around the table jumped into action, saying good bye to their friends, their boyfriends, their girlfriends. Alec just sat there, dumbfounded, at a loss for what to do or say. Which is silly, really. Magnus had hardly confessed his undying love for him, had he? But he couldn't...

He certainly wasn’t one of them? How could Magnus possibly know that? And he’d said it so… Certainly, too. Alec had almost believed him. His thoughts were swirling in his head and Alec was glued to the chair, still. He looked up, catching Magnus’ gaze on him. He couldn't help but stare back. The senior smiled, shyly, before looking away and grabbing Clary’s hand, dragging her away from Jace to their next class.

Alec couldn’t get it out of his head, what Magnus had said about him.

_“I know that for sure.”_

Oh man, Alec was fucked. He was so, so fucked.


End file.
